prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Intercontinental Championship Scrabble Match
Drew McIntyre December 13, 2009 - May 07, 2010 After being personally signed to a WWE contract by Mr. McMahon, Drew McIntyre had a lot to live up to. But where other Superstars may have cracked under the pressure, McIntyre flourished, beating John Morrison for the Intercontinental Championship at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs for his first major title win. Kofi Kingston June 29, 2008 - August 17, 2008 In his first match since being drafted to the Raw roster, Kofi Kingston defeated Chris Jericho at Night of Champions beginning the first title reign of his career. Christian Sept. 23, 2001 - Oct. 21, 2001 On the Sept. 3 edition of RAW, Christian snapped and turned on his brother Edge. After Edge won a match against Lance Storm, Christian hugged his brother before hitting him with a steel chair. The jealous Christian had his chance to out-do his brother for once at Unforgiven. Towards the end of the hotly contested match, Edge went for a chair, but the ref stopped him. While the ref was stopping Edge, Christian hit a low blow and got the pin for his first Intercontinental Championship. Christian May 18, 2003 - July 7, 2003 In mid 2003, Eric Bischoff shared his RAW powers with Stone Cold. On his first night with power on RAW, Stone Cold decided to bring back the Intercontinental Championship. He announced that the new champion would be the winner of a Battle Royal at Judgment Day. With the referee knocked out, Booker T eliminated Christian, but since the ref wasn’t coherent, Booker T couldn’t be announced the winner. WWE Hall of Famer Pat Patterson got ready to present Booker T with the belt, regardless. But Christian knocked him out as well. As the referee was coming to, Christian threw Booker T out, winning the Intercontinental Championship for the second time. Christian Aug. 10, 2003 - Sept. 29, 2003 One month after losing the Intercontinental Championship to Booker T, Christian used his rematch clause at an untelevised event in August. Booker T missed his axe kick and Christian hit the Unprettier for the win and his third Intercontinental Championship. Cody Rhodes moved from tag-team ranks to singles ranks when he was moved from Monday Night Raw to Friday Night Smackdown. His 1st major win was against former 3-Time Intercontinental Champion John Morrison. Dolph Ziggler has had multiple Intercontinental Championship oppertunity's. his 1st Intercontinental Championship match was when he defeated Finlay, Mike Knox, and Ron Killings in a Fatal 4-Way #1 Contenders Match to challenge Mysterio for the Championship at Night 0f Champion's but lost. He defeated Finlay and Mike Knox in a Triple Threat #1 Contenders Match to get another oppertunity at the Summerslam for the Championship and lost again. When Mysterio lost the Intercontinental Championship to John Morrison, Ziggler started focusing on Morrison. Ziggler and Morrison were supposed to have an Intercontinental Championship Match at Breaking Point however Ziggler decided to attack the 1st ever Intercontinental Champion Pat Patterson thus making the Championship Match a No Contest. Ziggler got his Championship Match against Morrison at Hell in a Cell and lost. Ziggler got another title shot after the pay-per-view but lost when his girlfriend Maria stopped him from using a steel chair as a weapon. this caused Ziggler to get pinned by Morrison. Ziggler got another oppertunity at Morrison's Championship but it ended in a Double Countout. Ziggler got a Last Chance 0ppertunity for the Intercontinental Championship in a 2-0utta-3 Falls Match but lost after two Pinfalls. Category:Blog posts